Sailor Moon: Legends of the Past
by dowsingelf77
Summary: A prequel to "Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow" takes place prior to the Dark Kingdom arc . "The words upon these scraps are a testament to a time when the universe was at peace, ruled by twelve great goddesses of Love and Virtue: the Zodiac Senshi."
1. Prologue

Sailor Moon: Legends of the Past

Finally got a break this semester! Fieldwork is murder when you have to get up at 4 in the morning. Anyway, to explain: someone who reviewed one of my stories, "Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow", had requested that I write up a prequel for the story, giving some more of the past of my Zodiac Senshi, particularly prior to the war they fought. So I decided to give it a try. Hope it came out well; let me know if I should continue or not. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters; that belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei animation. I do, however, own my versions of the Zodiac Senshi, as well as Ophiucus.

Sailor Moon: Legends of the Past

Prologue – Mare Serenitatis

"It's not fair…"

A pair of tiny, slippered feet shuffled softly against the immaculate floor, hardly making a sound. Outside an enormous, marble door stood, dwarfed and accentuated by its size, a small girl, clad in a snowy white, fluffy gown, long golden hair trailing past her knees, despite the majority being held up in two circular buns. A golden crescent moon rested against her pale forehead, a symbol on this world of her royal blood. The usual sweet, brilliant smile the girl displayed frequently was gone, fearful anxiety now reigning in the place of her effervescent glee. Sighing, the child leaned back against the cool stone. "It's not my fault that history is so boring, so why did my teacher have to get so mad? I shouldn't have to speak to Mother over something like this!" At the words, a pang of agony shot rapidly through the girl's heart, a brief but intense throb of guilt. Her mother, a powerful queen and ruler of her kingdom, was currently busy deciphering some ancient documents that had been unearthed in a far-off corner of the kingdom last week; they had been buried on a small, undiscovered asteroid close to the center of the Milky Way. In fact, the blond child had barely seen her mother for days; the queen spent so many long hours between the library and the meetings she had with other noble families across the galaxy.

These thoughts currently flowing through the petit blond's head resulted in another intense pang, this time of sadness. She was rarely ever apart from her beloved mother for very long. Her absence was felt strongly.

Without warning, the great portal beside the child opened smoothly, causing the girl to skitter like a frightened rabbit back from the wall.

"You may enter, Serenity," a soft, but strong voice echoed from within the chamber. Quaking gently, the young one called Serenity crept quietly within the threshold, as the ivory door closed smoothly behind her.

Inside the enormous room, Serenity stood, mouth frozen in gasp of amazement. Surrounding her were hundreds upon hundreds of tomes and documents, ancient scrolls and illuminated manuscripts. Thick books and papers neatly stood, organized into countless oceans of immaculate marble shelves and glass frames. Each volume and scrap was sorted and filed by year and subject, yet this great collection remained vast; it would take lifetimes to go through every single one. In all, the entire room housed a museum of countless books. The clearest area was a long, carpeted aisle, lined by several pedestals supporting priceless statues, which led to the very heart of the chamber.

This room was the Great Library of the Moon Castle, home to illimitable stores of knowledge from the farthest reaches of the galaxy. Serenity knew of it, yet rarely ever set foot within its walls, as with her mother's Prayer Room (an area into which she was strictly forbidden to venture).

Awe overtook apprehension as the young blond proceeded to the center of the library, gazing quietly at each of the artworks positioned atop each marble pedestal. Nearest to the center, a statuette caught the ocean blue gaze: a figure composed of moonstone crystal, depicting a young woman in a glittering Sailor Senshi uniform, a mantle fluttering gracefully in an imagined wind. The hair of the Sailor Soldier was styled in the manner of the Moon Kingdom's rulers, her carved gaze serene yet piercing. Standing tall, the young girl held a silvery longbow in one hand, slender fingers of the other curled around a keen arrow. Serenity remained transfixed by the brave, stiffened figure for several moments, entranced by its beauty.

"Come forward, Serenity."

The golden head snapped forward, looking into the very center of the library. Several feet away from her, at the very edge of the carpeted aisle, stood a dais of pure, snowy marble, upon which sat a crystalline throne of quartz. Sitting graciously on the throne, her mother, Queen Serenity, reclined, blue-gray gaze resting on the small child before her. The elder woman's face, in spite of its great beauty, showed some faint signs of weariness. It had not been an easy week, considering the lengths it took to translate the new scrolls now within the library's confines, nor did the constant stream of professors and learned men she spoke with regarding the lore of the scrolls make the task less difficult. In her fair hands and trailing into her lap rested one of the brittle, clearly antiquated scrolls. It seemed one good breeze would make it crumble to dust instantly.

Forgetting the reason she had been sent here, Princess Serenity grinned brightly, looking from the queen to the statue before her. "Mother, who is this statue of?"

Following her daughter's eyes, Queen Serenity responded, "That was found during the excavation last week, along with the scrolls that are being translated. The natives of that system speak in whispers about it, saying that it is a likeness of a great goddess that once reigned there."

"She looks so beautiful and strong!" The princess exclaimed with excitement. "Someday I want to be just as lovely as her! A proud Sailor Soldier!"

The silvery-violet haired woman sitting on the throne shook her head slowly. "You are not meant for the life of a Sailor Soldier, my child. Your duty is to rule once my time is over, Serenity."

At that response, the memory of the cause of Princess Serenity's presence dawned on her, and the girl gulped audibly. Queen Serenity, noting the change in her daughter's demeanor, kept her gaze on the girl.

"Were you giving your tutors a difficult time again, Serenity?" The queen asked knowingly.

The golden head drooped, stinging guilt welling up deep inside the little body like sorrowful tears.

The queen waited for a moment, then replied, "Please explain your behavior, Serenity."

In agony, bursting into pitiful floods of tears, the princess sobbed out, "I can't get it, Mother! I know in order to be queen one day, I have to learn about history and how the planets came to be and what happened in the past, but it's too hard and it makes me sleepy! Then I do fall asleep and my tutors yell at me because they think I'm lazy!" Collapsing to the floor, Princess Serenity continued to weep, shuddering. She felt torn apart inside by emotions: angry at her tutors for shouting at her and telling on her to the queen, guilty at knowing she'd disturbed her mother and was disappointing her, upset with herself for not being able to enjoy her classes, the way Princess Mercury did, and fearful that her mother was going to be angry with her.

"I see…"

A slender, ivory finger slipped beneath Princess Serenity's soaking chin and tilted her face upwards. Gleaming ocean blue, wet with tears, remained locked with silvery blue-gray. Light sniffles occasionally broke the ongoing silence as Queen Serenity kept her gaze fixed with her daughter's. The blond child heard her mother's voice, in spite of being completely enraptured by the gentle look the blue-gray eyes held, and the kindness and subtle pride that flooded into her through them.

"You should be very proud of yourself, Serenity. Realizing that you have done wrong, and feeling sorrow for your actions, are very excellent qualities to own. You regret putting anyone else in pain. I can see that in your eyes, little one." Unseen, the queen smiled sweetly at the young princess. "Such compassion is necessary to become a great ruler."

At those words, the tears vanished from Princess Serenity's eyes.

The queen then abruptly straightened, removing her fingers from beneath her daughter's face. Unsupported by those gentle hands, the princess, who had been so caught up in that moment, fell face first into the floor.

Ignoring the fresh shouts and ensuing waterworks, the Moon Queen straightened, her gaze now slightly more stern. "All the same, Serenity, you must learn your lessons. It is necessary to know the past, in order to create a better future. You also will gain pride in who you are by knowing your own history as well. The history of your family."

Wiping her eyes, the princess gazed up in wonder. "The history of my family?" Princess Serenity echoed. Queen Serenity, in reply, beckoned to her child with a smile. Awed, her daughter followed.

Raising the scroll delicately, the queen turned her attention to the younger royal. "This scroll, I have been told by many scholars, contains great legends and tales. These legends, it is said, originated several millennia ago, and take place at a time when the universe was still in infancy. They are also highly controversial, as the words written on these pages contain beliefs that many in our kingdom are not prepared to accept." The queen let loose another of her gentle smiles. "Shall I tell you of the past which has been recorded in these tomes?"

Blue eyes glimmering, the princess let out a resounding "YES!", only to cower apologetically when the queen quickly raised a finger to her lips with a rebuking "Shhhh!"

More softly, the princess came closer as her mother resumed her seat, leaning in to peer shortsightedly at the foreign, antique words on the scroll.

The silvery haired queen sighed gently, though not unpleasantly, as she turned to peer at the curious, youthful face close to her own. "Perhaps what you will not hear from your tutors you will be content to hear from me, daughter."

The oceanic gaze sparkled brightly as Princess Serenity eagerly sat down on the alabaster arm of the throne, unconcerned by the slovenly way her pristine gown fell about in all directions. Smiling in spite of herself, Queen Serenity gracefully unrolled the scroll within her hands and commenced reading, this time aloud to her only child.

"'The words upon these scraps are a testament, to a far-flung time and place. The written language of these scrolls, now young and fresh, speak of a time when this universe was at peace, the worlds in harmony with one another and freed from strife and pain. This time of contentment was ruled by twelve great goddesses of virtue and love. Although they have been known for eons by many names and even more countless forms, their truest and most ancient epithet has been this: the Soldiers of Love and Strength, Guardians of Power and the Forces of Good. The Zodiac Senshi.'"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review if you want to.


	2. First Legend Aries

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters; that belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei animation. I do, however, own my versions of the Zodiac Senshi, as well as Ophiucus and Bellona.

First Legend – Aries

The cheerful drone of muttered prayers echoed off the shimmering walls of the temple, alight with the rainbow sparkles filtering through stained glass windows. Thousands of people filled the various pews, heads bowed in reverence. Many, both old and young, were smiling with contentment as the priests and priestesses began to softly recite benedictions over the people.

From the darkest corner of the church, a lone figure in deepest red was concealed behind a marble pillar, watching the congregation with a small smile.

"I thought I'd find you here again, Aries," a soft voice whispered. The red-haired Sailor Senshi reluctantly turned her diamond grey eyes towards the one who had spoken. An aqua-clad Senshi, bicolored eyes filled with gentle amusement, was standing beside her, waiting. This youthful Sailor Soldier smiled gently, her deep brown hair, streaked with aqua and amethyst, swirled gently in a small breeze. The diamond eyes widened, as Aries's head began to bend in acknowledgement, but the other Senshi raised a hand. "You can skip the formalities, Aries, I just came to find you," she chuckled quietly, lest the hushed mass overheard them. The ruby-haired woman smiled, grateful for the company as she turned back, intent on witnessing the joyful sermon.

On this day, a special festival honoring soldiers returning from war was being celebrated within the congregation; bravery was especially honored on this world, so far from Sagittarius Zero Star. Sailor Aries attended the ceremony with great gladness, at a time that her duties allowed for it, as she felt a deep respect for those young men and women who had battled to protect their minute city from invasion. Happily, a peace had been reached between the warring nations before there had been any fatalities at all, making the celebration all the more joyous.

"Aries…you haven't taken your eyes off of that priestess. Is something wrong?"

Startled, the crimson haired Sailor Soldier pivoted to look at her unexpected companion. Aquarius remained gazing with her bichromatic eyes at her fellow, mild curiosity evident on the youthful Senshi's face. Aries quickly glanced back to discern what Aquarius had been speaking of.

Leading the congregation in their chorus of lovely hymns was a young, teenaged girl, clad in simple cinnabar robes, her ivory features graceful, yet intense. Her cobalt eyes, in contrast to the happy songs, were darkly clouded.

The crimson Senshi, inexplicably, felt a wave of disquiet wash over her. The smoky diamond gaze shifted determinedly, trying to catch the gazes of the other worshippers. In spite of the overall celebratory faces, there was the rare sight of similarly troubled looks, darkened visages, and shimmering glances.

The shimmering temple no longer held an ethereal happiness; above the congregation, until then unseen, hung a miasma of fear and worry.

_I don't like the look of this…_the thought instantly materialized, solid and hot as flames, within Sailor Aries's mind. _Something is very wrong here…I need to get to the bottom of this!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry the chapter was kind of short...I've now learned it's not easy to type and whisk eggs at the same time…*helping make a birthday cake* Stay tuned!


	3. First Legend Aries Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, I just own my versions of the Zodiac Senshi, as well as Ophiucus and Bellona. Okay, because of my fieldwork, I can only update this story every weekend; if I won't be able to, I will leave an update in my profile. :D I didn't even have time for my birthday! XD

First Legend – Aries (part 2)

Two days later…

Thousands upon thousands of candles illuminated the atmosphere, their incandescent flames causing the temperature of the small chamber to rise rapidly. Moving stealthily from each thin pillar of wax, a dark haired girl, dressed in attire denoting her prestigious position as high priestess of the temple, rapidly finished her duties for the evening, lighting the final candle with a petit flame atop a gilded rod. Cobalt orbs sparkled deep amethyst in the firelight, shrouded by shadow and anxiety.

Within the past few days, so many people have gone missing. The maiden's thoughts swirled with an anxiety cleverly masked by her impassive expression. _What could possibly be going on? It's as though the gods…_At that, Bellona forced herself to cease the continuance of that thought. It would be absolutely heinous to think something so blasphemous. Even so…sometimes she was inclined to wonder. Incidents such as what was happening now had been occurring on other worlds as well, according to scattered rumors, during a time when the universe was supposedly at peace. That could hardly be interpreted as fortuitous. Especially when she had gone missing along with the others. Firelight blurred and darkened as a ruby sleeve wiped fiercely against the maid's eyes, willfully banishing the saline drops.

"Are you the priestess called Bellona?"

Recoiling, the raven haired priestess glanced around anxiously, apprehension palpable and naked, painting her entire visage. Finally, after several tense moments, she detected movement from a shadowed corner close to the great altar. Keeping her glare focused on the spot, her grip tightened imperceptibly on the gilt rod in her hands.

From behind a pillar stepped a slim youth, claret hair longer and far more striking than Bellona thought hair could possibly be on any creature alive. What she could see of the male's smooth skin resembled fair orchid blossoms. In spite of being dressed in the manner of a common pilgrim of this nation, in plain crimson trousers and sleeveless tunic, the boy carried a distinct grace, raw power emanating from his frame. Most startling of all were his eyes: a smoky, glittering gray, like diamonds formed from ash. Right now, this young man was smiling softly at her, in spite of being in violation of the temple laws.

"Excuse me!" Bellona exclaimed, anger, accompanied by light suspicion, coloring her tone. "The temple is inaccessible at night! Visitors are forbidden to enter now."

Cloudy diamond remained calm and focused on the young priestess, although the youth's voice sounded genuinely apologetic. "Forgive my intrusion; I'm a stranger to this land and had no knowledge of the custom. However, I'm afraid I'll have to disregard it for the time being." The gentle baritone grew grave. "I have heard rumors around the city that something horrifying is happening here."

Bellona's suspicions crystallized. "What do you know of it?" she muttered softly, cobalt gaze cold, never once leaving the crimson haired boy. "And for that matter, who are you?"

"You can call me Phrixus, if you like," the young man replied, "Sadly, I do not know much about what's going on here, but I have come to help investigate the matter and end it."

The ebony haired girl gave a light chuckle, still wary. "End it? Impossible. You're far too young to do much. Even soldiers couldn't withstand that…" Bellona prompt closed her mouth. Better not to give this stranger any more information. He could just be out of his mind. Or worse…

Phrixus smiled gently, "Oh, I know that. Not soldiers, or women…or for that matter, skilled priests." The diamond gaze reflected a mild hint of sympathy.

Bellona stared, unblinking, for several moments, then raised the gilded lighter high. The soft, guarded voice raised, she inquired, sharp and cold, "It would take a demon to understand what a demon can do, wouldn't it?"

Without a second's pause, she flung the rod, deftly as an arrow, towards the scarlet trespasser. _He's as good as dead_, Bellona's thoughts resounded with a trace of pride. All of the clergy of this temple were highly trained as warriors, hardly surprising on this world. Strength was of high priority, as was piety and bravery.

None of her training and beliefs had prepared her for what would come next, however.

Even as the deep blue orbs watched, Bellona's mind still failed to fully comprehend it all as it happened before her. By all rights, the youth should have been struck, fatally so, by the speed and force of the pseudo-javelin she had launched at his form. He should have been struck squarely through the chest; the lighter might have additionally sailed cleanly through his body altogether, brass rod and marble pillar colliding in loud cacophony.

Instead, the cobalt glances were witness to Phrixus, unexplainably grabbing the rod in mid flight, twirling it upright to rest at his side. In the same motion, also unexplainable, he had apparently leapt across several empty pews, over the velvet altar steps and sacrificial table, and landed gently and without incident, on top of the stunned priestess, clamping an orchid-pale hand firmly over her lips. Another arm, slim yet strong, wrapped around her torso, pinning down her arms.

Taking advantage of his current position, until Bellona was finally able to realize what had happened and retaliate, Phrixus spoke, rapidly and softly, "Please listen to what I have to say: I sincerely came here to help this planet. Something far beyond any of you or the priests and priestesses has come here, and none of your abilities alone will be able to stop it. I came solely to stop this thing, but I cannot do it unless I have your cooperation. I especially need your assistance, Bellona, as the temple's highest ranking priestess." The scarlet haired boy took a quick breath to refresh his expended lungs. "Additionally, you have a strong reason to be involved in this: your sister was taken by this creature."

Those last words served as liberation for the priestess, releasing her from her stupor as she regained the strength to struggle against the insistence grip. Phrixus let her go, lunging back smoothly. Cobalt blue sparkled furiously, though the maiden remained motionless where she stood.

"You could only know that if you were that demon!" She shrieked passionately. "You killed her!"

Phrixus's shimmering glare stopped Bellona's words, and the priestess was once again exposed to the aura of power emanating from the youth, now far stronger and somewhat blistering in its concentration.

"I did no such thing…" the baritone strains remained soft, yet Bellona winced almost imperceptibly at the voice. "I was appointed by someone of very high authority to aid you, girl."

At that, a measure of Bellona's outrage slid away. Shock dawned softly in the cobalt orbs. "You mean…the King appointed you to stop that demonic thing?"

Halting Phrixus's reply, the ground beneath the temple commenced to shudder violently and malevolently. Both the young stranger and priestess pivoted rapidly towards the entrance of the holy church.

"It has awakened…" Breathing heavily, reflective of her mounting apprehension, Bellona continued her vigil of the ornate, open portal. "Its presence is always followed by quaking earth…"

Unheard by the one at his side, Phrixus muttered, "What kind of creature is this…?"

"Prepare yourself!" Bellona shouted, coming closer to the scarlet boy. "This creature is deadly to all it sees!"

Following suit, Phrixus huddled closely to Bellona, smoky diamond absorbed with the temple doorway as the sound of thunderous shuffling rose, overcoming the tranquility of the night…

To be continued

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Really sorry for this being so late. :(


	4. First Legend Aries Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, I just own my versions of the Zodiac Senshi, as well as Ophiucus (whenever he decides to pop up) and Bellona.

First Legend – Aries (part 3)

As the monstrous lumbering grew louder, a shape at last appeared in the general field of view. First, twisting, labyrinthine horns of shadow, followed by a central visage of the most extreme hatred and malice, carved completely in darkest shade. The body itself was enormous, twisted torso glittering like scorched glass. Beyond that, however, nothing visible revealed itself, save in the form of unreflective wisps of darkness. Once within the threshold of the sacred edifice, the creature howled wickedly.

"There's your beast, priestess," Phrixus spoke, tensing further. "It's been stalking this world for weeks now." Beside him, the ruby haired boy felt Bellona stiffen.

More loudly, clear and strong, he called out, "What manner of creature are you, and what is your purpose here?"

Guttural sputters issued grotesquely from the beast's mouth, forming syllables of speech. "I…IRA…WILL DESTROY…!!!" So saying, the malevolent shadow rapidly advanced, raising a clawed, gnarled arm as it raced with impossible speed for the pair, demolishing several rows of immaculate pews.

"Hey, Ira!"

The shade-creature halted, lifting its enlarged, horned skull in what appeared to be surprise. Equally confused, Bellona and Phrixus glanced about, cobalt and smoky diamond darting around the house of worship.

An instant later, the diamond gaze locked with a pair of bichromatic orbs, one amethyst, the other lightning blue.

Standing poised skillfully on a crimson beam, a young boy, less aged than Phrixus, gazed down, smiling indulgently. He was dressed in similar clothes to Phrixus, although all in striking aqua in place of deep claret. The child was a brunette, yet, on either side of his head grew two streaks each, one each on either side a perfect match for his dual-hued eyes. Against the fair skin beneath the electric blue eye rested a minute, violet star mark.

"Need any help, Phrixus?" The boy grinned brightly, calling down to the two defending the church. Not waiting for a response, the young one leapt, landing as an agile cat on the crystalline flooring beside Bellona, fixing the beast with a mischievous gaze.

Phrixus glared at the younger male in disbelief. The young priestess noticed an expression of familiarity cross the elder youth's face.

"Ganymede, what are you doing here?!" Phrixus demanded, not at all pleased. The boy named as Ganymede stared back in mild shock. "I came to help you guys out! Never expected you to take it so hard!" The young face grew serious. "Besides, there is no telling what this thing might be capable of doing."

"Do you have any idea what it is?"

"As far as I've been able to gather, some of my relatives have been calling it a "youma". Supposedly, they're made of shadows, but they rarely get this large. All are consistently bloodthirsty, however."

"Excuse me," the crimson-clad priestess inquired, traces of annoyance coloring her tone. "but who exactly are you?"

The young one beamed, "I'm Ganymede, a sibling of Phrixus here. Pleased to meet you!"

"Shouldn't we be more concerned with the creature?" The cobalt glare held great intensity. Flushing, Ganymede chuckled self-consciously. "Oh, that's right…"

Shrieking, the shadow youma commenced to rush forward once more. All three comrades leapt out of the destructive path, descending gracefully on the altar steps.

"I suppose it wants to play…"Ganymede's smile widened as he raised one small hand, slender digits curled somewhat. "Then we'll play!"

So saying, the palm of the boy's outstretched hand commenced to gleam, a thin swirl of deepest, star littered blue languidly writhing to life between the fingers.

Cobalt dilated dramatically, watching the ribbon of energy born in the hand of a child. _This boy knows magic…and it feels far greater than my own…_ Bellona's mind whirled.

"Time to rest now, monster!" Ganymede yelled, deftly flinging the celestial, midnight ribbon towards the shade beast.

"I'm right behind you, Ganymede!"

At the shout, Bellona whirled, stunned to find vivid, scarlet flames nestled between Phrixus's palms before also being hurled. _How did I miss that?!_

Projectiles of fiery red and chilled blue impacted with their target, slamming audibly into the great black mass, causing the unknown life form to reel back, screaming in startlement. Roaring, the creature swiped, swift as a shadow exposed to daylight, toward the altar steps. Again, the trio fled from the lethal range, taking refuge behind a scarlet pillar.

"How could it still attack when wounded?" Bellona appeared more astonished than horrified at this.

After several seconds, Ganymede responded, "Look at its abdomen, where we struck it, and you'll see why."

Following the two-toned gaze, the young priestess gaze at the creature. Its rocky obsidian torso was painfully, but not fatally, singed.

"My attack did nothing to it," the young brunette explained. "However, fire seems to have some effect on it."

"That's the only amount I can summon right now," Phrixus spoke, quelling the inevitable question that would have come. "It could only hurt it, not destroy it."

"Perhaps, where spells fail," Bellona shifted further around the pillar.

_Just a bit more…_

"…weapons might do some good!"

Before Phrixus or Ganymede had time to react, the ebony haired priestess streaked away, faster than a crimson comet.

The beast, of course, was waiting for her, howling gleefully.

Racing and tumbling past pews and pillars, Bellona headed straight for the altar steps. More specifically, she was headed right for the altar itself. The brassy object glinting in the candlelight beside the ruby altar cover…

Diving for the dais, the priestess felt her slim fingers close deftly over cool, long metal as she rolled, landing breathlessly in a crouch, the lighter held tightly in her hand.

An enormous shadow quickly spread across the dais and washed over Bellona, her cobalt eyes widening in terror as she found herself staring into jagged, blacked crystal flesh, framed by keen curved blades rising from the flesh.

The dark skin suddenly burst scarlet spinel; the youma Ira roared in fury as its paw twisted with flames.

Turning, the shade blindly began to swipe and claw the surrounding air, intent on obliterating the two young men assaulting it relentlessly now.

Seeing the demonic youma occupied, Bellona schooled herself to focus, lifting the lighter like a small javelin. _I'll aim for its underbelly. Maybe it will penetrate the skin and finally destroy it. All the same, it's worth a try. _Bellona's body shifted into position. _I can't let those two boys die. No more will die because of this monster!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Our powers aren't working on this beast, at least not lastingly" Ganymede muttered to Phrixus, twisting his body out of the way of yet another claw-swipe. "Apparently, neither does the sacred magic this temple is renown for."

"Of course it didn't; otherwise all those priests would still be alive now," the elder boy replied.

"What about transforming?"

"Out of the question. There's a civilian present. The Empress made it explicitly clear that we do not reveal ourselves while traveling."

The brunette agreed. "Maybe, but we need something more potent than just what we can access in this form…"

For once, as his expression altered, the smoky diamond orbs shone brighter than any diamond in existence. "Perhaps…" Phrixus pivoted, focus entirely transfixed on the girl standing ready to toss her brass lighter again, "The problem wasn't with the spells themselves, but its application." A rapid surge of fury sprung up, tearing fast through Phrixus's chest, in spite of his efforts to quell it. _They just went through the motions of the ritual, but did they ever truly believe in its power? Were they just learning the words, not the passion?! There's no use for words if FEELING isn't put behind them. Action is meaningless without intent._ Phrixus, fire welling inside himself, kept his gaze on Bellona. _Well, now is the chance to redeem that. If she survives this encounter, she could teach these people anew. Allow them to open their hearts and rediscover the beliefs that lay sleeping within themselves. _

The scarlet youth's features were grim. It all rested on Bellona now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing ready to attack, Bellona's muscles started to contract, commencing the process of movement, carrying out the memories of so many years of intensive practice.

"Bellona!"

At the very last second, the dark haired maiden brought herself to a halt, almost losing her balance as her weight, in the processes of coming forward, almost caused her to go into a fall. "Phrixus! What is it?!" She demanded, half in shock and half aggravated at the missed opportunity to destroy the demonic creature before them.

"Your temple's magic! You need to use it now! It will generate enough energy to kill this beast!"

"You can't be serious! The high priests of this temple couldn't even fight it, and many were far more adept than I am!" Bellona glared at Phrixus as though he had gone insane.

"Trust me, the spells will work, but you have to believe that they will! Don't just recite them as though they were just lines of vocabulary! Put your heart into what you pray, no matter what that prayer is!" Phrixus rapidly dodged another massive blow.

Bellona's gaze grew baffled. "How will that help? What should I even believe in exactly?"

"Bellona!" Phrixus's voice rose pleadingly, "It doesn't matter what, as long as you believe! The words will come!" The scarlet youth rested a smooth, warm gently against the maiden's forehead. Closing her eyes briefly, the ebony haired girl failed to notice a tiny spark of red flash against her skin as Phrixus pulled his hand away. The scarlet glitter rapidly dissipated.

"Phrixus…" Bellona murmured as the scarlet youth dashed away to aid his more eccentric-looking sibling. Setting down the brassy stick, she began to focus on Phrixus's words.

_"As long as you believe! The words will come!"_

_But what do I believe in?_

As though in response, floods of images surged through Bellona's mind. Images of a young girl, dressed richly in spite of her young age, laughing sweetly as she ran through the temple. Her own ebony hair, light as silk, flew in all directions, her ocean blue eyes scintillatingly mirthful.

_My sister…That creature murdered her…_

_She gave me hope; she was the reason I carried on all these years…in spite of the harsh training…the long hours of ritual…she was my heart._

Almost subconsciously, Bellona raised her arms, bring her hands together and firmly entwining the fingers, save for the twin index digits, which she delicately steepled.

_So, what do I believe in?_

The young child of the memories beamed brightly, bathed in the sunlight streaming through the stained glass portal.

_If nothing else…perhaps…I've always believed in her._

**"Fire…."**

The wraith glanced up, one massive, taloned paw arrested in its descent for Ganymede's head. Phrixus gazed, awestruck, at the young priestess, who was now washed in a deep ruby aura. The cobalt orbs blazed, flaming, glowing as the core of a flickering candle.

Screaming, Bellona brought the tiny fireball forward, entirely focused on the shadowy creature.

**"SOUL!!!"**

The minute wildfire exploded, sparkling immensely with force and strength, a fiery comet shooting rapidly. Its target as it sailed, reckless and deadly, through the cinnabar temple: the beast of shadows.

The youma's howls this time were almost too much to take, grating against Bellona's eardrums as the flames engulfed it, the conflagration wrathful and devastating. Scarlet flames danced furiously against the obsidian flesh, causing it to spark and congeal as the shade continued to scream.

A wave of exhaustion unexpectedly broke over Bellona, her cobalt orbs growing heavier by the minute. Barely awake, she could hardly feel a pair of slender arms wrap around her abdomen, clothed in satin robes, and lift her, dragging her away from the destruction.

_I have found my belief…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe what I've done…" the maiden's voice broke with sorrow.

Before the ebony haired priestess, the scarlet youth and the aqua clad child, the cinnabar temple stood, damaged and scorched. Several pillars of support had collapsed, the entranceway had crumbled to dust. Although most of the temple remained standing under the brilliant moonlight, the very front of it had been almost irreparably demolished.

"Maybe your people can rebuild it?" Ganymede offered, his youthful features sincere.

Bellona briefly gazed at Ganymede, then turned her attention to his sibling. "Is it finally dead?"

Phrixus nodded, certain. "The youma is destroyed. Your attack was too powerful for it to cope with."

Bellona nodded tersely. "Then…all those people are avenged. Peace is restored to this kingdom." Appearing satisfied, she pivoted back towards the ruined church. Softly, she heard Phrixus's baritoned voice speak, "You were very brave, and strong, Bellona, to vanquish that creature."

Bellona almost snorted with disbelief. "I did not accomplish that alone. As much of the honor should go to you two strangers."

"To use it, you must have found something to believe in. Something holy above all else for you."

The cobalt orbs darkened slightly, introverting. "I thought of my younger sister. She was one of the monster's first victims. She had been playing in the temple one night when she disappeared." A single liquid tear flowed down a pale cheek. "She had come to visit me, in order to get a taste of her future duties." Bellona murmured softly, in the hopes Phrixus would fail to catch the words, "Whenever a princess of this planet comes of age, she must serve in the temple for several years, in preparation for inheriting the throne. She is the one thing I can honestly believe in with all my heart and soul."

"Do you believe in gods, Bellona? The gods the priests support and require that your people pray to?" the baritone voice came again, light and softer than feathers.

Bellona stood, thoughtful for a moment, before responding to the question posed by her fellow. "I…I have been raised from birth to believe in the gods, in spite of never having encountered them in my own life, or any evidence of their existence. Many of the elders speak of having been their great-grandchildren, but, in all honesty, I have seen nothing to support the claims, even the ones made by my own family." A wave of unease washed through the priestess at the silence that came in reply to her words. "It's not that I want to seem heretical, but…I've just never really noticed anything godly in my life at all. I've only went on faith up until now." Bellona's expression showed a subtle glimmer of hopefulness. She, in truth, had faith, even though she was able to acknowledge that she had never had the proof to validate the belief. Such a notion could hardly be entirely unhallowed, could it? "And yet…" she continued, "perhaps they were by my side tonight. I don't think I could have stopped that creature if not for them…or for the two of you."

"Perhaps…" a familiar, yet decidedly feminine voice answered, "the gods have reasons for not appearing personally in any form but words. Yet…maybe they should, once in a while, keep up appearances with their people, the ones they care for most. It's only fair."

Bellona turned slowly, surprised at the presence of someone new to appear this night. The sight that met her eyes caused her to gasp audibly.

Standing before her, in Phrixus's place, stood another: a young woman in the garb of a Sailor Senshi. A ruby mantle swirled around her slender, graceful form, accenting the crimson skirt and collar, a snowy, winged chest bow nestling a small, gold and scarlet brooch embossed with a small symbol; a line splitting down the center, the tops curling to form minute horns. Scarlet combat boots with various buckles barely touched the velvet, carpeted stairs, framed by volumes of hair the color of bleeding rubies. Eyes reminiscent of smoky diamonds gaze back at Bellona in serenity and slight pride. Beside her, where the young Ganymede had been stood another Sailor Soldier, clad in aqua, her bichromatic gaze friendly and sweet, though with a visible, intelligent spark behind them.

"Hello, Bellona," the ruby haired Senshi greeted.

In reply, the priestess dropped, frightened, to her knees. _It can't be…I would know this energy anywhere! It's the one, the Goddess of Bravery and Righteousness! The protector of Honor and the Guardian of the Pious… _Bellona let out a heaving breath, shaken as the truth started to sink in. _She was here this entire time…oh, gods, what she must think now!_

Slender, satin gloved fingers cupped Bellona's chin, causing the cobalt-eyed maiden to raise her head. "Do not be afraid of us, High Priestess. You aided us, and have shown the greatest piety and bravery of anyone I have met on any planet. We are the Sailor Soldiers who rule this galaxy, and the guardians of all the worlds within it. My truest name is Sailor Aries." The scarlet Senshi smiled kindly.

"I'm Sailor Aquarius, by the way!" The aqua Senshi interjected, also smiling.

"In return for your deeds, we intend to give you something. You need not think of it as a reward; it is merely something that you deserve to have." Sailor Aries stood back, allowing her fingers to gently glide away from Bellona's quaking jaw. It was then that Bellona, even prostrate on the rocky ground, noticed movement beneath the scarlet mantle draped about Sailor Aries's figure.

Drawing back the generous cape, a petit figure came into view: a little girl, dressed richly in a ruby gown, grinning broadly and adorably.

"Dysomnia!" Bellona gasped raggedly, in absolute disbelief. As though made mobile at the sound of her name, the young girl raced towards her elder sister. Bellona's arms clenched tightly around the petit child, her cobalt gaze obscured by streams of joyful tears. After moments of impossible happiness, Bellona heard the soft, beautiful voice speak a final time.

"Perhaps one day, we'll encounter each other again…" Sailor Aries unleashed a breathtaking smile, as she and Sailor Aquarius began to depart "…Princesses of Mars."

Bellona opened her gleaming eyes, overflowing with absolute awe and gratitude.

Unleashing one final, bright smile, Sailor Aries and Sailor Aquarius silently vanished in a flurry of crimson and electric blue sparks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, Aries, I guess now people on Mars finally going to recover their faith in us!" Aquarius beamed, walking side by side under a star-choked sky, cloaked in brilliant ivory auras, towards a stronghold composed of rainbow hued crystal. "Now that she's seen us, Princess Bellona will see to that." The smile melted into a thoughtful frown. "I wonder if the Empress will reprimand us for showing our true forms."

"Perhaps…" Sailor Aries's full mouth descended in a deep frown. "However, as to the origins and purpose of that shadow creature…I have no guess at all. Those things should not be present in our realm at all." _This one was gigantic, yet not so strong…but what if there are more of those beasts? What if this was just the first strike?_ Smoky diamond eclipsed with darkness.

Aquarius nodded, her eyes equally grave, "We need to solve that mystery, and soon. This cannot be a good omen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In classical mythology, Bellona is the Roman name for the Greek goddess of War, Enyo. She was the sister of Ares, the God of War (Ares was called Mars by the Romans). Dysomnia is another goddess, whose name I think means "lawlessness"; Dysomnia is also the name of the planet Eris's moon. Although I'm trying to follow the manga version, Sailor Mars's "Aku Ryo Tai San" is spoken in Japanese in the manga, which technically wouldn't make sense when spoken by a Martian. So, used the anime attack instead. :D

Also, in Latin, "Ira" is the word for "Rage".

Review if you want to. :D


	5. Second Legend Taurus

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, I just own my versions of the Zodiac Senshi, as well as Ophiucus (who is finally appearing now) Computer problems prevented an update for last weekend. :(

Second Legend – Taurus

"Taurus?"

"Taurus, it's time to wake up now."

Glittering splashes of emerald green resonated along a spacious chamber, ivory light transformed by the verdant crystal from which the room was composed. Against the western wall stood an enormous bed, silk in every hue of jade, peridot and celadon pouring over the smooth mattress. Cocooned gently by the olivine coverlet, at the center of the bed lay a young woman, short, chocolate hair spread against a pillow. Her features contorted into a look of mild annoyance as her eyes gradually opened, eyes the impossibly beautiful hue of the crystalline chamber.

"Libra, why are you here so early?" The brunette mumbled peevishly, pivoting her concealed body slowly northward.

In the northern corner of the room, perched comfortably on a lime cushion was another young woman, dressed in a rosy Sailor uniform, pale sugar blond locks spilling down in waves. He opal gaze remained serene and steady, expression accentuated by her brilliant smile.

"You had told me to come and wake you at this time, Taurus. So here I am." Explanation finished, the rose-clad one called Libra turned her attention to an object on her left. Bleary emerald orbs squinted, focusing slightly left. Beside Libra was a small easel and canvas, which Libra had, in the space of seconds, become completely engrossed with, paintbrush working fervently between ivory wrapped fingers. A further narrowing of Sailor Taurus's eyes revealed the subject of the painting, causing the earthy-haired girl to turn over, drawing the coverlet over her head. Although muffled, Sailor Libra could clearly hear words grumbling from under the yards of green fabric, "Painting people while they sleep is just creepy, Libra…"

Chuckling sweetly, the slender shoulders of the sugar blond Senshi shrugged. "I suppose you won't be attending your granddaughter's wedding today then…" Silently and calmly, Sailor Libra continued her artwork.

A blur of olivine burst from the oversized bed, halting haphazardly next to the rosy Sailor Soldier. Cloaked in a tangle of lime and emerald, Sailor Taurus fixed Sailor Libra with a panicked stare. "How could I have forgotten?!" Shouting, Sailor Taurus dove for a tiny, intricately carved nightstand, having temporarily forgotten Sailor Libra's presence and yelling about finding her Star Charm.

Sailor Libra simply smiled, paintbrush moving gently and deliberately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anybody seen Sailor Aries?"

Now fully clothed in her own lime green Sailor uniform, Sailor Taurus ventured down crystalline halls of a palace stronghold, the residence of the Zodiac Senshi, inquiring about the Soldier of Bravery's whereabouts.

"I'm afraid she's holding a brief meeting with the Empress at the moment."

Surprised, Taurus and Libra spun to face another Sailor Senshi, all in midnight blue, sapphire gaze eternally curious and intelligent. "Hello, Sailor Virgo," Libra greeted softly. Taurus nodded in acknowledgement. "What kind of meeting?" she asked.

Virgo's features darkened slightly. "I cannot claim to be precisely certain, but I think it addresses certain rumors that have been appearing around the empire."

"Rumors?" Libra spoke.

Nodding, the midnight blue Senshi allowed her voice to drop to a murmur. "Throughout the worlds, various kingdoms speak of malevolent creatures that have appeared. Such tales are used to explain the mysterious disappearances of some people. All the tales concur that the creatures, called youma by most, are composed entirely of shadows, although their shapes are always different." Virgo delicately pushed up her spectacles, "All seem to feed on life force."

The blond of the trio looked disturbed. "How can such beings exist? It sounds utterly impossible."

"I have to agree with that," Taurus added to Libra's verbalized doubt.

"Yet, at the same time, we never expected the King of Earth, Tantalus, to commit that unspeakable act," Virgo reminded the pair. "He not only went through with it, he attempted to use it against us, of all creatures."

Virgo makes a good point there…The brunette mused. "All the same," the olivine Senshi spoke aloud, "It's time I leave now. I have to attend the wedding of one of my descendents." Taurus's boisterous tone colored with pride.

Virgo's formerly pensive expression lightened. "Ah, congratulations, Sailor Taurus. All my blessings to the bride." Libra gave another dazzling smile. "Enjoy the ceremony," she called, watching the still crowing Soldier of Perseverance fade from sight.

"I'll bring back some of those special flowering plants for you Libra!" Sailor Taurus called back in response. "I know how much you like to create still lifes with plants from Ceres!" So saying, the olivine Senshi vanished from view.

"Well, I do have another task I have to attend to," Politely clearing her throat and gently bending forward, the navy clad Sailor Solider bid her temporary blond companion farewell, heading smoothly and swiftly down a second corridor to the south of the main, glimmering hall, even as the young woman dressed in pink gracefully waved in parting.

_It is good to see those two; their closeness is always so welcome…_Sapphire orbs glittered lightly, appearing regretful. _Although, there is still much work to attend to. The Empress still needs me to fully analyze those byproducts that have emerged._

So engrossed was the midnight blue Senshi in her own musings that, while passing a second figure in the corridor, Sailor Virgo nearly failed to give a customary nod in greeting as she blazed swiftly by. Staring after her, frozen against the crystalline wall stood a youth draped in palest celadon, moonlight blue gaze clouded. The young boy remained stiffened, snowy features contorted unpleasantly with unconcealed worry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taurus knew something was dangerously wrong seconds after arriving on the dwarf planet of Ceres.

The emerald Sailor Soldier remained erect, arrested between the marble entrance of a minute, quaintly carven palace, rigid as stone between two rising columns. The brunette Senshi had only arrived in Eleusis, the capital city of the richly verdant world. This metropolis remained the home of a multitude of citizens, all of whom possessed fairness of form and exceptional skill in cultivating vegetation, including foreign species imported from several other worlds. The city was also the stronghold of the royal family of Ceres, all of whom claimed descent from a holy goddess of flowers and crops The people of Ceres excelled at horticulture, and were a joyful and magnanimous race.

However, the sight that reached the emerald gaze, dilated by sheer horror, could hardly be described as "joyful".

The entire city sat, stilled and silent, beneath a virulent and unyielding layer of solid ice, statues of frozen flesh and bone halted in midstep, in the middle of a shout, in the process of stroking a hungry little animal.

"What…in the name of the cosmos has happened?" The inquiry flowed on a hushed whisper, colored slightly, though unmistakably, by undertones of both shock and mounting fury. In the wake of the forced, chilling silence, the whisper resounded harshly.

"Finally, you've arrived. Late as always, as expected."

Taurus whirled, facing the eastern outer wall of the frosted edifice. Face commencing to flush ruby, the deep green gaze burned, fury sparkling like wildfire as the emerald Senshi fixed her glare on the location the cold, smoldering words came from.

_I'd know that voice anywhere!_ Taurus's thoughts swirled, aflame with unconcealed rage.

From behind the marble partition stepped a stately young woman, also dressed in the uniform of a Sailor Senshi, although the dominant hue of her own attire was deepest ebony. Nocturnal hair flowed disjointedly down the Senshi's back, delicately sweeping against her obsidian mantle and high boots adorned generously with diminutive buckles and straps. Entwined multiple times about the dark Senshi's ivory wrapped arms, a glittering topaz chain shone, reflective of the frozen landscape's sheen. The Sailor Soldier had the distinct aura of destructive power and menace, her tawny, topaz eyes scintillating and absolutely deadly. Undoubtedly, Taurus knew instantly that this ebony Sailor Senshi had been responsible for the petrified state of these civilians.

Taurus's own fiery gaze failed to waver at the sight of this new Senshi, ire already stirred and blazing hotly. "What did you do to this city, Sailor Scorpio?" she growled, attempting to grant the other a chance to explain.

"What do you think, Sailor Taurus?" The dark lady, Sailor Scorpio's, tone was completely arctic. "These people, your people, have transgressed against sacred law." She briefly gestured with her head to the frozen people strewn about, never breaking eye contact with the Sailor Senshi in green. "This is their penalty."

"They have done nothing, Scorpio!" The brunette shouted, rage exploding throughout her mind as her eyes clouded over, ready to engage in combat. "You will explain yourself!"

The dark golden glower grew fiercer, to the point of being potentially lethal, if such a thing were possible. "Why don't YOU explain yourself, Taurus, considering that the actions of these creatures are YOUR responsibility!" Scorpio grit out.

Taurus advanced a single step towards the east. "I haven't the slightest idea what you mean, Sailor Soldier. What are you proposing that I am responsible for?"

Scorpio remained still, challenging the fellow Sailor Warrior to come closer. "You may begin…" the ebony haired entity spoke softly, voice echoing intensely and venomously, "with the exact location of my grandson. Considering he was supposed to marry your own granddaughter."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

King Tantalus, for those who don't know the myth, was close to the gods in Greek mythology (if you've read my other fanfic, Sailor Moon: Heirs of Tomorrow, you can skip this part about Tantalus). However, he wanted to know if they really knew everything. So, to test them, he murdered his son, cooked the body and served it to the gods for dinner. The gods, however, realized before they ate what Tantalus had done (except for one), and they imprisoned the king in Tartarus, a special place for sinners in the Underworld.

Ceres is a dwarf planet located in the asteroid belt, situated between Mars and Jupiter; it acts as a dividing line between the inner and outer planets in the Solar System. The planet itself is named after the Roman goddess of grain, plants and crops, Ceres (Demeter is her Greek name). If you're a Sailor Moon manga fan, I needn't really say this, but there is a canon Sailor Ceres. Eleusis is not an actual location on Ceres, but it was a city in the past that was sacred to Demeter.


End file.
